Hot Blooded
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: -FA- Set after ‘4.15 DOA For A Day’. He had most definitely been lying when he had said that he had no game.


**Hot Blooded **

**-FA- Set after '4.15 DOA For A Day'. ****He had most definitely been lying when he had said that he had no game.**

_**Disclaimer: The plot's mine, just borrowing the rest.**_

**A/N:- You really didn't think I was going to let this episode go without writing a Flack/Angell fic did you? It just took me a little longer than anticipated to work through my my blind fury at the way TPTB are mutilating the show in other areas. Anyway I had all these Flack/Angell thoughts running through my head but I had no idea what I wanted to do with them so several re-writes later here's what I ended up with.**

_**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
****Foreigner – Hot Blooded **_(More than just a guilty pleasure whatever Booth may say ….)

It was a truth universally acknowledged that there were not many people in the world who could master the delicate art of Kevlar-vest flirting. However, Detective Angell had no doubt that she was lucky enough to have had first hand experience of the master at work. Only Don Flack could deliver the "you look good in a vest" line so matter-of-factly and yet still get the _but I bet you look good in a lot less_ implication across. Witty responses and quick comebacks usually came like second nature to her and she could have easily turned it round and called him on the fact he had been blatantly checking her out but the fact that she had been doing the exact same thing a day earlier as she watched him prepare for the warehouse raid meant that she could do nothing except smile and admit to herself that his words had left her feeling like she was back in eighth grade when her high school crush Tommy Robson had told she had nice hair.

Twenty-four hours later saw her decidedly missing the comfort of her Kevlar-vest as she walked through the Precinct in her short poker-dot dress accompanied by a chorus of wolf-whistles from the off-duty cops hanging round in the bullpen. She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to respond. She had grown up living with this kind of stuff from her brothers' friends and she didn't expect better from a room full of testosterone-pumped men. Ignoring the attention she looked ahead and saw Flack holding open the door of the locker room waiting for her.

"I always did have a thing for Marilyn Monroe." Flack said with his patented grin, humour dancing in his eyes.

Acknowledging his comment she looked him up and down slowly. "I wish I could say I had a thing for park employees but you're out of luck." She smirked.

"Oh I don't know, I think I could start a new fashion trend." He said flinging his white jacket over his shoulder and proceeding to parade up and down the room like he was on a catwalk.

Angell laughed but she was pretty sure that Flack was blessed with the gift of being able to wear just about anything – including those dubious ties he seemed to have a peculiar love for - and still seem attractive. Not that she would tell him though, especially since he didn't exactly seem to be lacking in the confidence department.

"There's a new lady in Mac's life." Flack announced tossing his hat to one side and pulling off his polo shirt.

She looked across at him and bit down hard on her tongue to stop herself tossing the 'You look good in a vest' comment right back at him. She was still on an adrenaline high from being undercover and although she had never seen the problem before she was starting to wish they had separate locker rooms if only to put some distance between her and Flack.

"Since when did you become so interested in other people's love lives?" She replied as she walked to her locker and pulled off the blonde wig letting her dark hair flow loose.

"Oh come on. You're not a least bit curious?"

"Who is it?" She asked humouring him. She would take anything to distract her right now, even talking about Mac's romantic life.

"The Mayor's criminal justice co-ordinator. Apparently Mac helped her in the past with her ex-husband and there's definitely something going on there let me tell you."

"Jordan Gates?" She remembered hearing something about that.

"Yeah. How is it that he can be Mac Taylor and still have time to get women?"

"I guess not having to wear these terrible undercover clothes helps." Angell said pointing at their outfits.

"Got to love being undercover!"

She nodded as she opened her locker. She did love it - the thrill of the last few action-packed days helped remind her why she became a cop in the first place.

"You know Jessica, you did a great job out there today."

Angell glanced at him. They spent a lot of the time bouncing teasing remarks off each other but this time he was giving her genuine praise and she felt herself warm as the compliment washed over her. In a male-dominated world where she had to fight hard to get where she was telling her that she was good at her job meant more to her than any compliment on her looks and she knew that Flack knew this.

"So did you."

Flack shook his head. "Nah. If it had been up to me I would have given the go-ahead as soon as the first girl approached you and blown the whole thing."

Angell frowned slightly. "You knew that she would probably send a decoy." She said kicking off the painful high-heeled shoes.

"Yeah but it was a professional killer we were dealing with. She could have made us and that girl could have been an accomplice sent to shoot you. There was still that risk."

She looked at him curiously. "You_ worried _about me Flack?" She teased.

She expected him to laugh it off and deny it the way he had when she had called him on the flirting in the car but this time he just leant back against his locker with his hair unnaturally scruffy, gazing at her as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. "Maybe."

She smiled coyly and refusing to let him have the pleasure of seeing how affected she was by his words she quickly turned and hid her face inside her locker pretending to sort through her clothes. She was an independent woman who could take care of herself but what girl didn't like to be told that there was some incredibly hot detective worrying about her safety?!

Laying her clothes out she reached behind her to unfasten her dress before remembering that the zipper stopped right in that awkward position that she couldn't quite reach and that during prep one of the female techs had helped her with it.

"Do you need some help?" Flack offered.

She wanted to tell him that with some strategic movements she would be fine and that he should stay on his side of the bench as she was in grave danger of spontaneously combusting if he got any closer.

"Here let me." He said, standing right next to her before she had the chance to form the words.

Where was Stella or Lindsay when she needed them?! Angell dropped her hands reluctantly and moved her hair to the side, once again finding herself cursing mixed locker-rooms.

He moved behind her and resting one hand on her back he took hold of the zipper with the other. He was torturously close and being Flack she knew he wouldn't pass up this opportunity to tease her, only this time it wasn't the sort of teasing she was so used to handling. As he moved the zipper agonizingly slowly down her back she could feel him noticeably smelling her hair …. lowering his head so his breath tickled her neck just lightly enough to cause a shiver to run through her whole body … He knew what he was doing and he was damn good at it. Oh he had most definitely been lying when he had said that he had no game.

She tipped her head back slightly, torn between wanting to tell him to move away or just letting all her self control go and indulging in the wildly inappropriate fantasy running through her head.

"Sorry, it was stuck." Flack said his voice soft and low; she was pretty sure if his lips got any closer to her neck he would be kissing it. His thumb grazed the skin on her lower back and she visibly shuddered.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip and tried to summon the will power to just pull away when loud voices suddenly broke the silence and two uniformed cops burst into the locker room. Flack dropped his hands and took two steps back but the cops were so busy arguing over an arrest they barely noticed them anyway.

Angell felt the tension ease and she tried to tell herself that it was relief not disappointment that she felt. If she'd ever had any doubt as to their mutual attraction the last few minutes had definitely confirmed that they needed to be at least a few feet away from each other at all times. She heard Flack exhale slowly before turning around and walking away leaving her to finish getting dressed.

Back in her suit with her badge and gun at her side she felt professional and in control again. As she quickly ran a brush through her hair she silently berated herself for even allowing herself to entertain the thought of breaking all her own rules and crossing that line. Sure the flirting was fun but anything else would just be …. Dangerous.

She heard the cops leave and they were alone again but the moment had passed and she was pretty sure they could play it safe and just act like it had all never happened. So it didn't even give her cause for concern when she heard Flack walking up to her all dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Jess, can I ask you something?"

She put down the brush and closed her locker expecting him to ask her about the case report or something work related but he didn't. Instead when she turned to face him he grabbed her and pinning her against the lockers he kissed her.

Suddenly everything became a blur as her brain went into meltdown. His lips were on hers, his hands on her waist holding her there. He was kissing her, really _really _kissing her. In the locker room. At work. She struggled to process it all …. One minute she was imagining what it would be like, the next she was physically experiencing it……. Screw her fantasy, the reality was so so much better. She kissed him back and she felt that spark of electricity run through both of their bodies and when he pulled away and she thought it was all over he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips softly once … twice…. she reached up and with a hand in his hair she pull him down towards her until his lips came crashing down on hers again.

By the time he moved away her whole body felt like jelly and she could barely breathe let alone think. He had taken her completely by surprise and the whole thing was such a bold move she had clearly underestimated him.

He was staring down at her now with those insanely blue eyes, a smile playing on his lips like he knew he had her but was waiting for her to react anyway. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and she tentatively met his gaze; from the way she was feeling right now she could definitely get used to being this close to him.

"That's not a question." She said softly, tugging on his tie slightly.

"I think I got my answer anyway." He grinned, stepping back allowing her to straighten her blouse and tidy her hair again. "Besides, words are overrated."

"And there I was thinking you were all talk no action." She jabbed.

"Funny because it's the action part I'm good at."

She laughed and looked away. And there they were back at the bantering; even now their flirtatious repartee was instinctive.

"How about you let me buy you dinner Detective?"

Angell looked at him. They were both way past denying how they felt and she didn't think she could turn him down even if she wanted to. "Can you afford it on a city salary?" She teased as they headed towards the door.

"You'd be surprised what park maintenance pays nowadays ..."

**A/N:- A friend on LJ asked for a fic 'incorporating the removal of the dress by a certain blue-eyed detective'. I know I didn't **_**quite**_** fulfil this request but I hope you all enjoyed this anyway. Feedback, as always, is appreciated!**


End file.
